


귀환 - 9

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 레이는 홀로 길을 떠난다.





	귀환 - 9

더위. 레이는 놀라듯 일어났다. 언제 잠들었는지 기억이 나질 않는다. 다만 땀에 젖어 일어났다. 셔틀 밖을 보니 해가 중천이다. 비비에잇은 열린 셔틀 밖에서 주변을 살펴보는 듯 머리를 빙글 돌렸다가 렌즈에 레이가 비치자 달려왔다.

“스피더를?”

카일로 렌이 스피더를 끌고 셔틀을 나갔다고, 드로이드가 신고하듯 말했다. 레이는 짐을 살폈다. 음식, 부품들 모든 짐이 그대로 있었다. 레이는 눈 뜨고 당한 것 인가 했지만 그가 다시 돌아올거라 생각했다. 도망갔다면 물이라도 가져갔겠지.

레이는 흐트러진 머리를 다시 올렸다. 가방안엔 지도가 그대로 있었다. 지난 밤의 흔적을 정리하고 물을 묻힌 수건으로 얼굴을 닦고 온 몸에 난 땀을 닦아냈다.

새벽까지 이어진 대화는 대부분 별 영양가 없는 이야기들이었다. 자쿠에 사는 생명체나 행성에서 본 나무 같은 시시한 이야기들. 그런데도 레이는 그 대화에 속이 다 시원했다. 자신에게 지금 필요한건 단순한 대화상대일지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그게 카일로 렌이었던 건 자신에게도 의외였다. 그와 ‘대화’를 할 수 있다는 것이.

레이는 바닥에 털썩 앉아 셔틀 안을 쭉 보다가 쌓여있는 짐 가운데서 물을 꺼냈다. 그리고 2인분어치의 우주 식량도. 그러고 보니, 그에게 음식과 잘 곳을 준다고 했었는데 어쨌든 약속은 지켰지만 그가생각 한 건 아닐 거라 생각했다. 레이는 흠. 하고 아직 음식의 형태를 가지지 않은 가루들을 보았다. 이 일이 끝나면 카일로 렌은 과연 어디로 갈까? 저항군에 간다 해도 그를 받아 들일리 없다. 자쿠에? 레이는 이곳이 어떤지 잘 알았다. 그리고 그가 남지 않을 거라 느꼈다. 아니면 그 숨겨놓은 비행선을 타고 떠나려나?

레이는 다시 저항군 기지로 귀환하면 되지만, 카일로 렌은 어디로? 다크사이드에서 빠져나온 자는 아무 곳도 갈 수가 없는 걸까. 그때 셔틀 밖에서 스피더 엔진 소리가 들렸다. 모레에 뒤덮인 스피더가 멈추고 그 위에서 분명 자루로 쓰던 흰 천을 둘러 쓴 카일로 렌이 내렸다.

“어딜 갔다 온 거야?”

“여기가 어떤지 보려고.”

“무기도 없이?”

“사람 사는 곳이 아니야.”

그는 스피더를 셔틀 안으로 들이고 감쌌던 천을 벗었다. 얼굴에 땀이 송골송골 맺혀있었다. 그는 자연스럽게 레이 앞으로 오며 얼굴을 감쌌던 천으로 땀을 닦았다.

“여기서 부턴 걸어가야 해.”

레이가 그에게 우주 식량을 건넸다.

“뭐라고?”

그가 거리낌 없이 레이의 앞에 앉았다. 그리고 망설임 없이 뚜껑을 열고 물을 부었다.

“이상한 전파가 방해라도 하는 건지 스피더가 나가질 않아.”

카일로 렌은 부풀어 오르는 음식을 보았다. 레이가 미간을 좁혔다. 머리로는 이해가 가질 않는 표현이다. 그저 언덕 중간에 있을 뿐인데, 스피더가 나가질 않는다고? 하지만 셔틀은 고장 없이 착륙했다.

“언덕 중턱으로 내려가면 스피더가 멈춰.”그가 덧붙였다.

레이는 물을 부으며 몇 가지 가능성을 따져봤지만 자쿠에 그런 기술이 있을 리 만무했다. 퍼스트오더나 저항군의 기술이 있다고 해도 그런 건 커다란 함선이나 가능한 기술이다. 스피더가 멈춘다니.

“그냥 스피더가 고장 난 것 아냐?”

“아니. 몇 번 이나 확인했는데 다시 이쪽으로 오면 정상적으로 움직여.”

아직도 이해가 가질 않는다. 바로 나가서 확인하고 싶었지만 레이는 일단 늦은 아침을 먹기 시작했다. 비비에잇이 스피더의 상태를 확인하려는지 두 개의 팔을 꺼냈다.

“여기서 걸어가면 하루는 더 걸릴 거야. 그리고 이렇게 무방비하게 내버려두면 누가 훔쳐갈지도 모르고.”

“그럼 셔틀을 근처에 숨겨야지.”

“아니면….”

레이는 퍽퍽한 소세지 하나를 우물 우물 씹었다.

“스피더가 멈추는 곳 까지 옮기면 고장난줄 알고 안 가져갈지도 몰라.”

“안이하군.”

“답이 없잖아.”

카일로 렌은 레이의 말에 대꾸하지 않았다. 그도 그렇다는 걸 알고 있었다. 셔틀을 숨기려면 먼 길을 다시 되돌아가야 했다. 최소한 돌언덕이 있는 곳 까지 가서 장소를 찾아야지. 아니라면, 누군가 여기 남아있어야 했다.

카일로 렌은 그릇 바닥까지 핥을 기세로 비웠다. 레이는 숟가락으로 걸쭉한 스프 같은 액체의 마지막 한 수저를 떴다. 그때 비비에잇이 스피더에 이상이 없다는 걸 알려왔다.

“나 혼자 갔다올 게.”

레이가 말했다, 비비에잇이 레이에게 달려왔다. “걱정 마. 블라스터도 있고 라이트 세이버도 있어. 그리고 너도 거기서 멈출 지도 몰라. 드로이드잖아.”그가 말했다. 하지만 비비에잇은 고집을 피웠다.

“넌 여기 있어. 하루반이면 될 거야.”

카일로 렌의 얼굴이 굳어졌다. 레이는 의외라 생각했다. 그렇게 가기 싫어하더니 꼭 불만이라도 있는 것 같았다. 레이는 제 몫의 그릇을 쓰레기통으로 대신 쓰는 종이 봉지에 넣었다.

“무기라면 여기 몇 개 있으니까. 찾아줄게. 셔틀도 무기가 있고. 누가 쳐들어와도 제다이 수련을 받았으니 그대로 당하진 않겠지. 포스는 안 써도 몸은 쓸 수 있잖아.”

레이는 가방 안을 확인했다. 그리고 짐 속에서 물병을 꺼냈다.

“나도 따라가지.”

그가 통보하듯 말했다. 레이가 뒤돌아 그를 내려다보았다.

“셔틀이 없으면 아예 떠나질 못해. 알잖아.”

“이제 다왔다는 건가? 그렇게 나에게 따라오라 하더니.”

“난 따라오라고 강요한 적 없어.”

강요한 적은 없었지만, 그의 죄책감 - 만약에 있다면 -을 자극했었지. 어쩌면 자존심까지도. 레이는 그런 화법이 결코 좋다고 생각하지 않았지만 카일로 렌 같은 자에겐 괜찮다고 생각했다. 직접적으로 요청했으면 레이도 할 말이 없었겠지만.

“중요 한 건 내주지 않겠다는 얘기군.”

“이상한 쪽으로 호도하지 마. 셔틀에 누군간 있어야 해.”

비비에잇이 레이와 카일로 렌을 번갈아 보았다.

“-드로이드 하나로는 여길 못 지켜. 그 드로이드도 빼앗길지 몰라.”

“여기까지 오는 자들이 있을 것 같아?”

“여기서 겨우 1km 떨어진 곳에 네가 말한 레이더를 가진 사람들이 있다고.”

카일로 렌은 더 이상 따지지 못했다. 그리고 마치 그 얘길 한 걸 후회하는 것처럼 보였다. 레이는 짐 안에서 식량과 며칠 전 산 음식들을 찾아내 잘 보이는 곳에 두었다. 물은 더 서늘한 곳에 두는 게 낫다.

“여기 먹을 건 다 있어. 물도 안쪽에 있고.”

레이는 물병을 몇 개 더 챙겼다. 더 가져가면 짐만 될 뿐이다. 레이는 얼굴에 두건을 뒤집어썼다. 흰 천이 발등까지 왔다. 그러다 다시 되돌아 와 다시 짐을 뒤지기 시작했다. 레이가 잃어버린 것과 같은 추적기가 나왔다. 레이는 하나를 주머니에 넣고 다른 하나는 카일로 렌에게 던졌다.

“가지고 있어. 전파 방해가 있다고 하니 어떻게 될지 모르겠지만 없는 것 보다 낫겠지.” 혹시 무슨 일 있으면 그 추적기의 버튼을 눌러.

카일로 렌은 자기 손 한마디만한 추적기 위의 버튼을 손끝으로 문질렀다. “그리고 이상한 짓 하지 마. 나가면 문 닫고.”레이가 그를 가리키며 말했다. 단호한 경고였다. 카일로 렌은 여전히 불만스러운 얼굴로 그를 올려다보았다.

레이는 셔틀을 나갔다. 나가자마자 문이 닫혔다.

 

한시간. 딱 한시간이 흘렀다. 그의 말대로 언덕을 내려가자마자 송신기가 툭 꺼졌다. 몇 번을 시도 했지만 다시 켜지지 않았다. 셔틀을 무사히 착륙시킨 건 말 그대로 운이 좋았던 것뿐이다.

언덕을 넘는 건 30분도 걸리지 않았다. 언덕을 내려가자 저 멀리 붉게 보이는 모래들이 보였다. 붉은 사막. 마치 언덕이 희뿌연 모레의, 레이가 알고 있는 자쿠와 전혀 다른 자쿠를 나누는 울타리 같았다. 레이는 잠시 멈춰서 가방안의 오래된 나침반을 꺼냈다. 다행히 나침반은 멀쩡했다. 땅의 문제가 아니라는 뜻이었다. 분명 어떤 설비 때문이다. 하지만 자신의 눈앞에 펼쳐진 건 그저 모레였다.

레이는 계속, 계속 걸었다. 마치 카일로 렌과 길을 잃었을 때처럼. 그때와는 달리 이번엔 어디로 가야할지 지침이 있다. 그것만이 레이를 안심시켰다. 비록 부정확한 지도여도 분기점이 있다. 레이는 사막에서 이동하는 법을 익혔고 그건 모레의 색과 상관이 없었다.

하지만 더위는 레이가 어떻게 할 수 있는 것이 아니다. 두건 위가 따가울 정도로 뜨거웠지만 그걸 벗는 건 더 바보짓이었다. 그늘이라도 있으면 좋으련만. 이럴 때 정말이지 포스는 쓸모가 없다. 포스가 물이 되진 않으니까.

레이는 걷다가 멈춰 방향을 확인하고, 걷다가 멈췄다. 입속에서 말이 맴돌았다. 덥다. 너무 더워. 너는 어떻게 거기까지 걸어 간거야? 이곳에서 오래 살았지만 이렇게 걸은 적은 없었어. 스타디스트로이어 안은 시원해. 다른 함선들도 마찬가지야. 습도가 낮으니까 그늘만 있으면 돼. 너는 어땠어? 물은 어디서 구한거야?

레이는 흠. 콧소리를 냈다. 그렇게 사람이 필요한가. 같이 지낸지 며칠이나 됐다고. 머쓱하게 인상을 쓰고 다시 걷기 시작했다.

카일로 렌은 좋은 대화상대는 아니다. 대화는 끊기기 일쑤고 무슨 생각을 하는지 여전히 알 수 없다. 표정이 없는 게 아니라 지나치게 솔직하다. 하지만 레이는 너무나도 오래 혼자 지냈기 때문에 그정도 여도 충분히 하고 싶은 말을 할 수 있다. 벽 보다는 대화가 잘 된다. 이유야 처량하기도 했지만 그걸 이상하게 여기진 않았다.

오히려 레이는 지나친 상호작용이 어려웠다. 사람을 대하는 건 여전히 어렵다. 핀도, 루크 스카이워커도. 새로운 관계는 어느 순간 벅찼다. 그런데.

레이는 물을 한 모금 마셨다. 카일로 렌은 왜 다르지? 그 답은 간단하다. 그의 머릿속에서 볼 수 있는 건 대부분 다 봤다. 레이는 그를 안다. 핀이나 루크 스카이워커보다. 일방적인 것이 아니다. 그도 자신을 안다.

레이는 계속 나침반을 확인하며 계속해 걸었다. 순간 순간 인식하지 않아도 포스를 통해 열리는 소리가 머릿속에 들어왔다. 처음엔 어색했지만 이젠 익숙해진 소리들. 포스를 몰랐을 때와 다른 다소 시끄러운 소음이다.

그 속에서 레이는 항상 라이트사이드가 어떤 것인지를 느낀다. 평화롭고 긍정적이고 모든 것을 포용하고, 잔잔한 물의 표면같다. 그것들은 마음을 편안하게 해주고 어떤 혼란도 가져오지 않는다. 이루어진 희망과 같다. 루크가 말하던 것들이다. 레이는 그 안에서 이루 말할 수 없는 평화를 느끼지만 그걸 로는 충족되지 않는다. 항상 그렇다. 레이는 제다이들의 책에 나왔던 내용들이 항상 이해가 가질 않았다. 사람은 이런 것만 가지고 살 수 없다. 그건 인간이 아니다. 인간의 욕구는 자연스러운 것이다.

그 자연스러움은 누군가를 죽이기도 하지만 살리기도 한다. 욕망이 집착을 낳는다고 하면 제다이가 라이트사이드를 추구하는 것 자체도 집착을 낳을 수 있다. 자쿠에서 배웠듯, 나쁜 행위와 그렇지 않은 행위는 단짝이다.

레이는 두건을 문질러 땀을 닦았다. 눈만 내놓고 있었지만 그럼에도 온몸이 뜨거웠다. 붉은 모래들이 끓고 있는 용암처럼 느껴졌다. 레이는 이곳이 흰 모래의 그곳 보다 더 힘겹다고 느꼈다. 어떤 에너지가 레이를 빨아들이는 것 같다.

레이는 잠시 앉으려다, 뜨거운 모래사장에 앉아봤자 더 뜨거워 질 뿐이라고 생각했다. 지금만큼 스피더가 간절한 적은 없다. 하다못해 다른 거라도. 다리는 멈추지 않고 움직인다.

루크. 루크라면 어떻게 했을까. 레이는 습관처럼 생각했다. 그는 지금 없지만 그의 가르침은 떠올릴 수 있다. 하지만 이런 가르침은 없다. 레이는 생각하길 그만뒀다. 그냥 가는 것이 났다. 지표만 따라 아무생각 없이. 상념에 젖으면 머리가 무거워진다.

“앞으로 뻗듯이...”

레이는 한숨 쉬듯 그의 첫 번째 가르침을 떠올렸다. 포스를 느껴보라고 했던 그것. 지금상황에 도움 되는 것은 아니지만, 그때의 기억은 의미가 있었다. 순간의 희열들. 레이는 멈춰 섰다. 그리고 반발짝 왼쪽으로 틀었다. 레이의 추측에 가까운 확신이 맞는다면 몇 킬로, 만 더 가면 전환점이 나온다. 그러면 더 쉬워질 것이다.

레이는 그 어느 때보다 간절히 바라며 계속 발걸음을 옮겼다. 목표에 대한 간절함이 아니라, 이 행위를 멈추기 위한 간절함이다. 세 시간 어느새 세 시간이 지났다. 추적기는 여전히 꺼져있다. 이래서는 소용이 없는데. 되돌아 갈 수는 없다. 앞으로 반나절은 더 걸어야 한다.

붉은 모래가 발에 툭툭 차였다. 레이가 언젠가 카일로 렌의 라이트 세이버에 대해 말했을 때 다크사이드의 염원이 강해지면 붉은 빛으로 변한다고 말했었다. 겨우 그런 걸로 다크사이드를 인정받을 수 있다는 사실이 이상했다. 그리고 다크사이드의 모두가 다 똑같은 ‘다크사이드적 욕망’을 가지고 있는 것인가? 그리고 어디서부터 어디까지가 다크사이드 인건가?

레이가 물었을 때 루크는 모호하게, 알게 될 거라고 말했다. 만약에 그때 카일로 렌을 죽였다면 다크사이드에 물든 것일까? 설원에서, 그리고 행성에서.

레이는 쉽사리 결론이 나지 않았다. 그렇게 간단한 것은 아니다. 그리고 그게 붉은 빛으로 결정된다는 것은 여전히 이해가지 않는다. 신발 끝이 어느새 붉게 물들었다. 젖은 것이 아니라 꼭 빨간 밀가루를 뿌려 놓은 것 같았다. 레이가 앞 코를 툭툭 치면서 걷자 신발위의 모래가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 금방 똑같이 변할 테지만 이대로 두는 건 싫다.

레이는 저 말리 무너진 AT-AT를 보았다. 지도 그대로였다. 레이는 안심하며 계속 걸었다. 그러다 멈춰 섰다. 지도를 가방에 넣었다. 한 손이 블라스터를 잡았다. 멀리서 소리가 들려오고 점점 다가온다. 보통 사람이라면 들을 수 없을 테지만, 레이에겐 들렸다. 온 몸의 털이 쭈뼛 서고 긴장한다. 어떤 커다란 생명체라는 걸 직감한다. 블라스터로 될까? 레이의 블라스터는 한이 준 아주 작은 블라스터였다. 그의 다른 손이 라이트 세이버를 잡았다.

소리가 아주 가까워져 왔다. 레이의 눈이 점점 커졌다. 저건 무리다. 아주 커다란 떼다. 처음 보는 동물의 거대한 무리가 맹렬하게 레이를 향해 달려오고 있었다. 네발이 달린 붉은 생명체는 파티어와 비슷해 보였지만 귀가 훨씬 짧았다.

그것들은 마치 무언가에 쫓기는 것 같았다. 무리의 크기가 가늠되지 않았다. 레이는 나침반을 확인하고 무리가 달려 오는 쪽에서 왼쪽으로 뛰기 시작했다.

소리가 점점 커져온다. 레이는 이렇게 큰 무리를 미리 느끼지 못했다는 걸 이상하게 여기면서 계속 달리기 시작했다. 어차피 AT-AT가 전환점이라면 돌아 가는 게 아니라 곧장 질러가면 된다.

붉은 모래 바람이 마치 태풍처럼 밀려왔다. 그리고 레이는 그 무리의 뒤로 더 이상한 생명체를 발견했다. 정말이지 거대한 몇 개의 이빨만 보이는 괴수였다. 레이가 느낀 공포는 그 무리가 아니라 무리를 쫓는, 레이를 한 번에 삼킬 것 같은 괴물이었다. 라스타와는 다르다. 라스타보다 크고, 꼭 바닥의 모래와 색이 같았으며 놀랍게도 빨랐다. 그것은 마치 무리의 떼를 쫓으며 즐거워하는 것처럼 보였다. 레이는 소리 지를 뻔한 걸 참고 입을 틀어막았다. 무리에서 뒤처지는 검붉은 것들이 그보다 시뻘건 입 안으로 들어갔다.

레이는 계속해 뛰었다. 숨이 턱까지 찼다. 붉은 모래 먼지가 레이를 덮쳤다. 주변이 흐릿해졌다. 다행히 무리에서 벗어난 것 같았다. 그때 검은 그림자가 레이 앞에 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 반사적으로 몸을 굽히자 딱딱한 발굽이 팔을 쳤다. 무리에서 떨어져 나온 것 같았다.

레이는 점점 가라앉는 모래에 주변을 둘러보며 일어섰다. 또 그때 아까 레이를 치고 지나갔던 것 보다는 더 거대한 그 괴물의 그림자가 다가왔다. 레이는 다시 도망치려 했지만 이미 늦은 걸 알았다. 라이트 세이버를 꺼내들었다.

 


End file.
